Discovered America
Discovered America is the fifth episode of The Omni-Knights. Plot Paul, Cador, Esclabor, and Emily were near Paradox’s spaceship. “Erm, Paradox, can you please let us fly to somewhere on your spaceship? Like last time but without the floating rocks?” asked Paul. “Sure, but I have something’s to take care in the future. Ben Tennyson is going to meet Eon again. “ said Paradox. Paul asked who is Eon and Ben Tennyson but Paradox disappeared. Sir Cador went to somewhere else, leaving Emily, Paul and Esclabor together near the spaceship. A spaceship came by and dropped The Black Knight. “The Black Knight? I thought we defeated you!” said Sir Esclabor. “NOT ANYMORE. I AM A ROBOT NOW. “ responded The Black Knight and kicked Sir Esclabor in the face. Sir Esclabor flew really far. Paul turned into Lava Lamp and created a laser to cut through his shield, but the Black Knight kicked him away. Emily opened the spaceship door, and rushed in. She pulled Paul and Esclabor in, and locked the doors. Esclabor pressed some random buttons and the spaceship flew up. The Black Knight was still holding on to the spaceship. Then the Black Knight zapped a laser through the spaceship. Lava Lamp fired lava at the Black Knight, but of course it didn’t hurt him. Esclabor tried to punch the Black Knight off the ship, but then the Black Knight punched him away. Then Paul created a laser beam strong enough to hit the Black Knight off the ship.”WARNING: NOT ENOUGH POWER TO CONTINUE FLIGHT TO JHKGJHGASJHGDSJSHGDJSHGAKISTAN. LANDING IN 3, 2, 1” The spaceship landed in a desert. The gang went out of the spaceship, to see a huge canyon. The Black Knight came out, and blasted a laser at Paul. Esclabor ran and jumped towards the Black Knight, making the Black Knight fall into the canyon below. Lava Lamp reverted back. Then, a bunch of people on horses appeared. Theme Song! The people on horses (Indians) said some understandable words, and ran with arrows pointed at the gang. Paul tried to activate his Prototrix but it had to recharge. Esclabor spun his mace and tried to hit the Indians, but they shot an arrow at him. The arrow couldn’t pass through the metal, but then they hit Esclabor in the head. Esclabor fainted. The Indians shot two more arrows and Emily and Paul fainted too. They woke up in an Indian camp. The Indians were saying some weird words. Esclabor discovered he had no armor. Paul tried to reach the Prototrix, but he couldn’t. It was obvious, the Indians were trying to kill them. The Black Knight was falling in the canyon Esclabor pushed him off. He quickly grabbed a ledge before he crashed down. He started climbing the canyon, but it was really high upwards. He climbed on a ledge, and jumped. He kept climbing. Eventually, he came out. The spaceship was still there. More Indians came, and shot arrows at him. The arrows snapped when they hit him. The Black Knight defeated all Indians quickly, and went towards the Indian camp he saw far away. Meanwhile, the gang was going to get killed, until the Black Knight appeared. The Indians tried to shoot arrows, but they snapped like before. The Black Knight shot a laser and ripped the ropes that the gang were tied it. He held up Paul by his throat. The Black Knight was charging a laser to hit him, but Paul transformed into Icescream. Icescream shouted at him, and then he came out of his hand. The Indians hid behind rocks and starts bowing towards Icescream and the Black Knight. Icescream and The Black Knight fought, and Emily and Esclabor escaped the ropes and ran away from the Indian camp, after Esclabor took his armor back. Icescream slipped out of the Black Knight’s hand and ran towards them too. “ You are not getting away without me. My mission is to kill Paul Gentragon. I will succeed.” The Black Knight jumped after them. Icescream froze the Black Knight completley and ran back to the spaceship. Icescream turned back into Paul. “ PUSH SOME BUTTONS AND GET US OUT OF HERE!” said Paul. Esclabor pressed some buttons and the spaceship took off. The Black Knight melted him self out, and saw the spaceship going away. “ I got some other tricks off my sleeve.” He shot a tether rope from his suit and zipped up to the spaceship. The spaceship landed in a jungle. “ I guess we lost the Black Knight. Now we just have to find out how to fly back or at least call Paradox.” said Emily. Esclabor tried to find a button that will translate everything into English. Exactly then, they heard something underneath the spaceship. The Black Knight came inside. “ You are seriously starting to annoy me.” said Paul, transforming into Flying Fish. Flying Fish whipped the Black Knight in the face, and then controlled some water to splash him away. Flying Fish went into the river next to them, and used a water hand to pulled the Black Knight in. They both slipped down the river. “Try to find a way to get the spaceship out of here, try not to fly away!” said Flying Fish to Esclabor. Black Knight and Paul fell down the river, and reached some place down in the jungle. Some warriors came with arrows and threatened Black Knight and Flying Fish. The Black Knight kicked the warriors away and Flying Fish created a huge blast of water to splash Black Knight away. The Aztec warriors bowed in front of him, and took him on a chair to an Aztec temple. Flying Fish went inside the temple and became the Aztec’s God. Meanwhile the Black Knight was stuck in the trees. He came out of the trees, and went to the Aztec’s temple. The Black Knight smashed his way into the temple, and the Aztecs couldn’t fight him. Flying Fish saw him and created a water whip, but it didn’t hurt the Black Knight, who shot a laser at him. Flying Fish flew up, and the Black Knight flew after him. He reached the roof of the temple, and The Black Knight kept smashing the temple’s rocks. Flying Fish reverted back into Paul. Paul couldn’t use the Prototrix, but when all seemed lost a spaceship came and blasted a laser at the Black Knight. Emily helped Paul climb up, and Esclabor showed him he translated the spaceship language into english. They flew back home. Cador was mad at them for using the spaceship without Paradox’s permission, but then Paradox appeared. Paradox asked if anything happened, and Paul said what happened. Paradox went inside the ship to see it ruined. He was mad at them and disappeared. Meanwhile, the Black Knight was stuck in the Amazon. A Troconneuse spaceship flew next to him, and pulled him up. Aliens Used *Lava Lamp *Icescream *Flying Fish Characters *Paul Gentragon *Esclabor *Emily *Paradox *Sir Cador *Indians *Aztecs Villains *The Black Knight Category:Episodes Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Omni-Knights Episodes